


Caffeine and Saline

by lonewolfe707



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewolfe707/pseuds/lonewolfe707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up from a night with Derek, and decides to play a little prank. Based on a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine and Saline

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I do not own anything except this fanfiction.

God, what a night. Stiles stretched and got out of bed, wincing at the pain. I’m not gonna walk straight for a week.  
After a moment, he accepted the pain and wandered to the kitchen area to make himself some coffee.  
He took his first sip and smiled. The day was already looking to be a good one.  
He looked around Derek’s loft, and spotted the sugar and the salt, sitting right next to each other.  
Hm.  
Looking back at the bed, he strolled over to the cans. Taking a deep breath, he quickly switched the labels.  
Hearing a noise, Stiles quickly made his way over to the table.  
A moment later, Derek got out of bed, wandering over. He was shirtless- thankfully- with his hair messed up.  
“You made coffee?”  
“Yeah, but only enough for me, sorry. I think you’ll have to make your own. If you want some, that is. But you should make some. Coffee, I mean.”  
Derek gave him a long look. “Alright.” He turned and began making it.  
Stiles’ fingers started tapping a nervous rhythm on his leg. “You know, this sugar is a-maz-ing. Where did you buy it?”  
Derek snorted. “The store?” He turned and fixed Stiles with a glare. “What’s up with you today?”  
Stiles squeaked. “Nothing! I just really love this sugar! It’s awesome! Great sugar!” He took a long gulp to stop the flow of words.  
Derek poured himself the coffee, his eyes never leaving Stiles’ face. “Guess I’ll have to try some, then.”  
“Good idea! I mean, I’m sure you already know how the sugar tastes, but I don’t know if your coffee can live without the sugar, y’know? At least, it can’t live happily.” Shut up, Stiles.  
Derek reached over to the sugar, scooping a huge amount into his coffee. He lifted it to his lips, and gulped the whole thing, fixing Stiles with a death stare.  
“If you thought you could prank me, your alpha, you’re wrong.”  
“Um… I thought Scott was the alpha.”  
In a flash, Derek was behind Stiles, his arms around his body and his breath in his ear.  
“I must have heard wrong. Who is your alpha?”  
“Y-you?” Stiles found himself unable to breathe.  
“That’s right.” Derek kissed Stiles’ neck, his stubble rubbing against the tender skin.  
“And don’t you forget it.”


End file.
